


guardian angel

by desrouleaux



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Guardian Angel, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Season Finale, Serious Injuries, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, Unknown Character - Freeform, mysterious woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILER!Season Finale!* Andrew Adams had already made a lot of mistakes in his young life – and going after the man who had tortured him in the midst of the unfolding undead apocalypse was probably his biggest thus far. / Teaser/Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guardian angel

This was not how he had imagined to die. It was supposed to be painless and peaceful – wasn’t it? But now he was lying on the cold hard floor in a parking lot – surrounded by the undead; unable to move.

 

Unable to flee.

 

Andrew already regretted following them. Why did he do it in the first place? He had wanted revenge – revenge for the torture that man had caused him. Revenge for Ofelia using him – only using him to save her mother.

 

He choked on his own blood and coughed – his whole body hurt, his forearm torn and his face battered.

 

And again he was sure he was about to die.

 

Either because of his injuries or because he would be eaten alive by the hundreds of undead – as soon as they would find him lying there. Weak and defenseless.

 

Andrew tried to concentrate on his breathing. He was swallowing his own blood, so he wouldn’t choke anymore. He concentrated on dying – and he tried to listen to any sign of the undead walking into the parking lot.

 

The gunfire and shouting had stopped some time ago. None of his comrades was left and the hope that someone would find and eventually help him was long gone. There was only the terrible sound of mankind’s doom echoing through the night’s air.

 

But Andrew felt his body starting to shake when a familiar sound suddenly caught his ear. He was probably just hallucinating, his blood loss causing him to imagine the new sound of hope – but the noise only became clearer and – to his surprise – drew nearer.

 

The purring engine died down – the vehicle came to a stop. A door opened and closed again. Quick footsteps echoed through the parking lot. It was his only chance.

 

He tried to call out for help – but all he could croak out was a burble. He tried to turn his body and open his eyes – but he only grasped for air and managed to roll over. And he heard how the person stopped for a second – Andrew could see black boots standing a few feet away from him and he tried to call out again, but the boots carried on – faster than before.

 

He closed his eyes again – the blood was burning too much and he let out a shallow breath while he rested his busted forehead on the cold floor.

 

Time went on and the throbbing pain in Andrew’s body prevented him from moving again – but the pain didn’t prevent him from dozing off until he felt a tug on his pants and he jerked back when the thought of the infected crossed his foggy mind.

 

He tried to scream and struggle against the grip, but he couldn’t – he couldn’t even see who was grasping at his clothes. His face was already too swollen. “Hey!” He froze when he heard the harsh whisper.

 

“Easy there, soldier.” He breathed heavily, he could hear his own heart thumping hard in his chest. There was no way it was really happening. “Did they bite you?” But she spoke to him again. Fast and quietly. He shook his head slowly. No, no one had bitten him. He was just beaten by Manawa, that son of a bitch. “Goddammit.”, she hissed and gently examined his skinned forearm.

 

Seconds passed and he thought she had left him again – until he felt her grabbing his arm with both of her hands. “A little help here, soldier.”, she whispered and he almost let out a hysterical laugh. “Come on, man!”, she hissed again and struggled to pull him up.

 

Andrew tried his best not to trip and fall again as they walked together. “I swear to god, if you die in my car – I will kill you again.”, she grumbled and strengthened her grip around his waist. He wanted to thank her and then thank her again – but she opened the door to the passenger seat, pushed him inside and he instantly felt a wave of relief washing over him when the door closed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fans! :) Yes, I kinda like Andy and I don’t want him to die :O – and since we don’t know what happened to him after the group leaves him behind in the parking lot (even though he was probably found by some walkers…*sobs*) I decided to write about him and his future life in the apocalypse. 
> 
> I don’t know if he will appear again on the Show but I hardly think so – Just consider my story as an amusing filler for fans who really can’t wait until next year and season 2! :D


End file.
